


Ionize

by Forlorn_Melody



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Fisting, Queer awakening, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, pillow princessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: Kara Zor-El, under the influence of Red-Kryptonite, makes some surprising discoveries about herself, and her nemesis.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Leslie Willis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ionize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rookie009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookie009/gifts).



“Whatever you’re up to, Girl Scout, I’m not interested.” Livewire takes one look at Supergirl and turns so her back faces her. One glance, and she thinks she knows everything there is to know about her. Just like everyone else. Because Kara Fucking Danvers is  _ so predictable.  _ She'd show her. 

“You sure about that, Leslie?”

Right on cue,  _ Leslie  _ whips her silvery mane, her eyes sparking with hate. “It’s  _ Livewire _ , Blondie.” Who’s predictable  _ now _ ?

“Leslie, Leslie,  _ Leslie.”  _ The last one slides off Kara’s tongue like acid. “Getting bored in there, Leslie?”

Livewire’s fist slams into the glass, and it crackles with electricity. “Say that  _ one more time.” _

“And you’ll what, exactly?”

Her nemesis shakes with rage. “One day I’ll make you pay.”

Kara laughs darkly. “If you can get out of there, you mean?”

“Don’t you have a cat to rescue from a tree?” Livewire knocks her head back against the glass, and her eyes roll back like a snot-nosed teenager.

“Oh? That Cat? I threw her from a building.”

“Real funny.” 

Kara leans her arm against the glass, letting her breath fog against it. 

“You’re serious.” Livewire sits up and looks at her.  _ Really _ looks at her. “Holy shitballs.”

“Supergirl?” One of “Hank’s” lackeys stops inside the doorway. 

Waving him off, Kara says, “Don’t worry about it. I got it covered.” God, how she hates the sound of her own voice. 

“Sure thing, Supergirl.”

Leslie’s still shaking her head, her mouth hanging open. “I must be dreaming.”

If she’s honest with herself, Kara’s heart is hammering against her ribcage. She traces her finger around the release button. “Are your dreams always this  _ boring _ ?”

Livewire rolls her eyes. “Ha. Ha. We both know they haven’t given you an access card.”

“You mean  _ this _ access card?” Kara dangles it in front of Leslie’s face. If her eyes were wide before, now they’re ready to pop out of her skull. Before her mouth can even twist into a  _ how? _ Kara fills in, “I punched out one of the guards.”

“You did  _ not _ .”

Kara slides the card and pushes the button and the glass releases with a hiss. “Are you gonna keep arguing with me, or are you going to come with me?”

Livewire’s eyes narrow, and she drapes one arm over her legs. “Where’re we going, Girl Scout?”

Kara shrugs, turning her back and heading for the door. “It won’t be long before they realize you’re missing. Maybe the table in the interrogation room or the couch in the break room?”

Instead of walking, Leslie reverts to static, and she materializes in Kara’s path, inches from her face. “And we’re doing  _ what  _ in there, exactly?”

She  _ could  _ banter some more, but Kara’s bored and impatient. Stepping closer, she comes nose to nose with her, and the air crackles with charge. Funny, how she’s angrier than she’s ever been in her life but she’s still fucking terrified. But Kara isn’t going to let that fear decide anything for her  _ ever _ again. “I know you want me.”

Leslie snorts. “Want you  _ dead _ ? Yeah. For a while now. What about it?”

Kara grins, circling her like a lioness and her prey. “All the jokes? Butch? Sapphic? You want up my skirt and you  _ hate it _ .”

The air snaps and Leslie’s gaze pierces her like a laser. “Fuck you.”

Nodding slowly as if to a child, Kara replies, “Y _ eeeeah _ . So? Couch or table?

“I  _ hate you.” _

“Then why aren’t you running?”

Leslie’s mouth slams shut, and she rattles with rage. But it’s not a punch that slams into Kara’s face. It’s a kiss. 

Tasting Livewire’s mouth is like licking a socket. Kara’s lips tingle, and even more so her tongue. Her fingers twist into Leslie’s hair, the static making her fingertips twitch. “Damn, Girlscout. Didn’t think you had it in you.” She runs her hand down Kara’s front, the fabric of her uniform clinging to her fingertips and her palm. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Kara senses,  _ knows _ , how dangerous this is, but she’s past caring. And honestly? Kara’s tired of being careful. Being  _ safe.  _ Fuck safety. Supergirl is the fucking  _ Girl of Steel.  _ She can handle it, can’t she? And that doubt lingering in her mind? Well, that’s what makes it fun. 

Kara doesn’t reply. Instead, she leaves Leslie’s mouth, kissing a trail down her neck, her lips buzzing at the contact. Leslie’s hands grip her shoulders, then the back of her neck and her head. Her fingernails graze Kara’s skin in a way she notices, but they don’t break the skin. Few things can. Maybe next time they can lace her fingers with kryptonite. If there’s a next time. Does she want a next time? 

“Y’know, mm. I pegged you for a virgin.”

Snorting, Kara runs her teeth across Leslie’s skin. “Yeah right.” Kara always has to be  _ so _ careful with humans. But Leslie’s not merely human, is she? How much  _ can _ she _ take _ ? “You’d tell me if this hurt, right?”

Leslie pulls back, raising her nose in disgust. “You can’t hurt me.”

Kara gives her a look, then bites her neck. 

“ _ Oh. _ ” It’s harder than she’s done with her human partners, but still with barely any force applied. Licking her skin, Kara bites harder just a bit to the side of what will soon be a delightful little mark. The thought of leaving little marks all  _ over _ her makes her thighs twitch. “Ah.” Mm. So not made of steel, but still pretty damn strong. Kara lets herself relax a little. 

Only to have Leslie drive her hand up her skirt. “How do you get this thing on and off, anyway?”

“Mm. A lot, ah. Of determinaaaaa _ a. Fuck.”  _ Leslie’s probing between her legs, tracing her folds through her underwear and her goddamn tights, the static from her fingers making her jump. 

“Well,  _ I’m  _ determined to get them off, kay?” Leslie gets down on her knees, jerking one boot off and tossing it across the room. She looks up, scrutinizing Kara as if she’s an unanswered question, and then she takes her by the heel. Kara leans against the pedestal, quirking her head, only to watch as a tiny spark leaves Livewire’s fingertip and jumps across the bottom of her foot. 

The gasp leaves Kara’s mouth before she can stop it. Every nerve in her leg is on  _ fire _ , in the best way possible, from her heel to her groin.

“You like that, Supergirl? Is that what you came here for?” Livewire chuckles. “You wouldn’t be the first.”

Wait. Leslie’s fucking the guards? “Who??” Livewire doesn’t answer, except to send another spark across her skin. Her other boot comes off, tossed to the opposite corner of the first. 

“Mm.” Leslie ducks under her skirt, peeling her tights off with her teeth. When they get past her knees, Leslie snags them with her nails, and tears them off. 

“Hey!”

Chuckling, Leslie replies. “Fair’s fair.” She tilts her neck to the side, showing off the twin hickies she left there earlier. 

The hammer of Kara’s heart has turned into a sharp thud, and she reminds herself to breathe. Sure, she’s had guys down there before. But this? Why does she feel so... _ naked _ with Livewire at her feet? 

Leslie licks up the inside of Kara’s thigh, hands splayed wide and grins just before the spark leaves her fingers. Kara’s skin twitches and jolts oh so very close to her clit. “Nng. God.” Her knees crumble, and Leslie holds her up. 

“God isn’t here, Girl Scout. Good thing, too.” Livewire whispers in her ear and her hair stands on end. “You wouldn’t want Her to see this.” Another spark hits her labia, all the  _ better _ because of wetness pooling between her legs. Kara can’t even form words at how nice it feels. Being ravished by her is such sweet torture. Her nemesis bites and growls and nips at her ears and neck. Never has Kara felt so  _ alive _ , and yet so close to dying from being so  _ close but not yet.  _

“Leslie…”

“ _ Livewire _ ,” she snaps, and does jolt between her thighs, bordering on pain. 

“Livewire,” Kara agrees. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Oh, so the good little girl wants it?”

“Nnn. Not so good anymore.”

“We’ll see about that.” One finger slips into her easily, and then another. “How much more can you take, huh?” And  _ another _ , this one stretching her enough to make her gulp. “Do you want more?” Livewire twists and turns her, and  _ fuck her _ , Kara’s humping her fingers, so close so close. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Getting there.” In goes Leslie’s pinky, and the stretch burns so  _ good _ . Kara has no words, just her own drool dripping from her mouth. “Got room for one more?”

“Ah. Uh.  _ Mm _ .” Kara shakes her head, then nods, and nods  _ vigorously _ . “So _... close. _ ”

“Say it.”

“Fuck!”

“Close enough.” Livewire cackles, pulling her fingers out, pressing them together, and slipping them back in. “Fuck, you’re wet.” She pumps Kara with her fist, and Kara feels weak in her knees. If she holds onto Livewire, she’ll break her shoulder bones, so she grips the pedestal that holds Livewire’s cell. The concrete crumbles in her fingers as she screams in bliss. 

Kara catches her reflection, and sees her hair standing on end. Her lips swollen and bruised, still parted as they pant. Her cheeks flushed and glimmering with sweat in a way they never do, because Kara Zor El never has to exert herself on Earth. Her mascara and eye shadow smudged and streaked in such a way that won’t come off without a shower. Who is this girl in the glass, and what has she done with sweet little Kara Danvers? 

Two days ago, Kara would have laughed if someone asked if she liked girls.  _ Oh please _ .  _ Just look at me. What about this bubblegum pop girl next door makes you think I wanna get railed by a  _ girl?? If Kara is honest with herself, which she fucking  _ will  _ be from now on--she’s wasted far too much time pleasing anyone but herself. 

Which is why when Leslie goes down on her, Kara doesn’t return the favor. It starts innocently enough at first. Oh, she’s just paying attention to what Leslie does so she can try the same on her later. Oh, she’ll just come  _ one  _ more time and then. 

Well. Kara’s been used by the DEO, by National City, by CATCO, even Cat Grant herself. Shouldn’t she get the chance to be the  _ user?  _ To use someone  _ else _ for a change? She’s fucking earned it, hasn’t she? 

And  _ God _ , Leslie is good with her tongue. She ravishes her, licks her clean, then goes down on her again, but this time with a  _ charge _ . Kara can see the sparks jumping like static in the dryer, and she jumps with it, every time. 

“C’mon, Supes. At least let me catch my breath and drink some--.” Her hair flips and a water bottle appears in her hand-- “Water.”

“Hurry up. I’m almost coming again.”

“Yeah,  _ again _ . Isn’t it my turn already?”

Kara’s lips twist, and she rubs her thighs together a bit needily. “Maybe I want to see you beg for it.”

Leslie smirks “Now  _ that’s _ the Supergirl I know and l--” Her eyes widen, and she snaps her mouth shut. “-- _ Loathe _ .” She says a little too quickly. 

“Uh huh. Forgetting something?” Kara spreads her legs, scooching to the edge of the pedestal, shivering at the hungry look in Leslie’s eyes. She’ll have to think on that revelation. Later. When she’s not having the night of her life. 

“Fine. But I get to come next time.” Kara nods, closing her eyes. Her legs squirm, nearing the edge of overstimulation, but she can’t stop-- _ won’t _ stop now. “Ah.  _ Ah. _ ” She bites her lips, feeling the warmth of the sun without the light of it, the blissful nothing of space between stars. “Fuck,” she says, drawing blood from her own lip. 

“My turn.” Leslie stands, wobbling from having sat too long. She holds out a hand for Kara to take, and she takes it, only to hear the clatter of boots down the hall. 

“Time to go..” Kara whisks on her uniform,

“Seriously? What the actual fu--” The two of them stand in the sun of the Mojave, and Leslie has to shield her eyes. 

Kara shoots her a shit-eating grin. “Catch ya later, Livewire.” Maybe next time Kara will let her finish. Maybe she’ll let her do a  _ lot _ of things.


End file.
